darkgamingstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Mewshi the Dinocat
, all Mewshi's artworks are made by him.]]Mewshi the Dinocat (Japanese.: ニャー市ザディノ猫, Myu-sh''i ''Za Dinoneko) is a fanon character from the Mewshi the Dinocat Series, originally owned by Yoshifraga97. He debuts in June 18, 2013. Mewshi is a fusion of Yoshi with a cat. He is a lonely and a attractive cat, but is also courageous, fast, agile and strong. He likes to be alone sometimes and searching for food, mostly in rivers where the fishes can swim. He lives in Yoshi Island in an unknown place where nobody has been passed. He doesn't like rude and arrogant people. His enemies are Bowser and his minions and his friends are Yoshi, Yoshi, etc. In some games, Mewshi can be sometimes be a rival against Yoshi. He haves a relation with Waddlenote, the flying squirl, Diggy Mole, Koopa the Quick, Mario's race rival and Zack Goomba, Goombario's notable friend. He is Mewshi's best sidekick and a friend and his unfriendly antagonist is Bleck Rat, the king of the Scratchers. His appearance is similar to a cat mixed with Yoshi. He is yellow and he has black-strips everywhere. He is furry too. He has a baby blue-white shell and the same colors on his shoes. He has claws on his hands and feet but the claws on his feet stick out of his shoes. On his nose, he has a black nose with 3 small tufts on his cheeks and he has 2 ears perfectly similar to cat. He haves a orb-like catbell that makes noise too. His attacks are similar to Super Mario 3D World with the Cat Bell and similar to Yoshi, his moves include Flutter Jumps, Ground Pounds, throwing eggs, etc. Unlike Yoshi, his tongue is a little much longer. Like Yoshi, he is ridable like the other Yoshis. The Mewshi the Dinocat series, as november 3 2013, has been bought by the DarkGamingStudios. Appearances Super Smash Bros. Overdrive In Super Smash Bros. Overdrive, Mewshi is a playable character and it's the first game that he is a playable character. He is fast and very agile. His special attacks are similar to Yoshi such as Egg Roll and Yoshi Bomb (named as Mewshi Bomb). But unlike Yoshi, his standard attack are scratches like cat do. A Upward Pounce is also his handy move. His Final Smash is dashing. He Dashes through the stage, dealing loads of damage. Super Mario 4D World Mewshi the Dinocats 3D platform videogaming debut was in Super Mario 4D World. He is one of the 5 types of Yoshi's, and is able to do everything a regular Yoshi can, in addition to climbing walls and bouncing on enemies. He is also faster than the other Yoshi's. He appeared in the following levels: Levels *World 2-1-2: Beachside House *World 2-5-2: Entering the Base *World 3-4-1: Slippery Sliding *World 3-4-2: Crystal Paths *World 3-4-3: Cave Collapse *World 4-4-1: Quicksand Peril *World 5-1-1: Jungle Ruins *World 5-3-2: Don't Get Eaten *World 5-5-1: Hot Stepping *World 5-A: Choose Your Yoshi *World 6-B: Flight of Mewshi *World 7-1-1: Climbing the Mountain *World 7-1-2: Chain-Chomp Danger *World 7-1-3: Swinging Swagger *World 7-4-1: Bowser's Armory *World 7-4-2: Set 'em Off *World 7-5-2: Through the Sleepers *World 8-2-1: Drop Down Deep *World 8-3-3: King Fuzzy *World 9-Yellow: Mewshi the Dinocat Mewshi's Adventure! Mewshi appears in Mewshi's Adventure!, the upcoming game for Wii U. Mewshi is a little speedy and agile and he can climb on the walls and making special jumps. His jumping skills and speed are exellent. His skid and acceleration are moderated but his power is under the 3. *'Speed: '''4/5 *'Acceleration: '3/5 *'Jumping Skills: '5/5 *'Skill: '3/5 *'Power: '''2/5 Plunge in the Past 3 - Fantendo Universe Mewshi is playable and an unlockable character on this game. Mewshi's New Adventure:Secret of the Golden Fish Mewshi is the main playable character together with Waddlenote, Kitty Berry, Diggy Mole and Yoshi. Trivia *Regarding and comparing to his images, Mewshi is mostly like Marsupilami. Unlike him, he does not have a long tail. *If you split Mewshi's name (Mew-Shi), "Mew" comes from a voice of a cat and "Shi", the last 3 letters of Yoshi. Category:Characters